Soul Society:After ichigO
by Sorakey
Summary: A story of the Captains and such and there reflections on Ichigo after the whole ordeal is over. CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! DONT READ UNLESS YOU FINISHED THE SS ARC IN THE MANGA UNLESS YOU DONT CARE FOR SPOILERS


Soul Society After Ichigo: A Bleach fanfic by SCsora

(Note: only read if you finished the ss arc of bleach, if not well things are gonna be spoiled not my fault)

"Miageta yozora hoshi tachi no hikari!" Hanatarou gladly hummed to himself while whiping one of the floors in the 4th division hospital. Hanatarou them thought Im gonna miss those guys, especially ishida. I bet ill see him again I just know it. And Ganju does live in ss so ya.. Just then he turned the corner too see Hitsugaya walking out of a room. "OH! How are you today Captain Hitsugaya " Hanatarou immediately said while bowing. Hitsugaya just smiled and said with a smirk "Hanatarou please don't be so formal, I may be a captain but your older than me.". Hanatarou halted and then shoved "Yes ca uh Hitsyugaya." out of his mouth. HE then continued "How is Hinamori?". "I don't know, usually here it doesn't take more than a few days to recover but she is in serious condition so I don't know. I really do hope she makes it out ok." Hitsugaya said with a sad look on his face almost like a statue. "I… I PROMISE TO HELP CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Hanatarou said with a look of fierce determination. Hitsugaya laughed then smiled "Thank you, I believe you can help her. And please, no captain." Hitsgaya said while walking away.

"Oh Gin, Why did you do this?" Masumoto sighed to herself that night. She said things while drinking earlier but she couldn't hide her feelings. Masumoto was inlove with gin, but then again she might have had feelings for somebody else. There was a knock at the door and she softly said "Come in.". It was Kira, he was gin's vice captain. Masumoto just stared while Kira walked over and sat next to her. Kira looked at her with a faint look of despair and said "You to?", Masumoto nodded. " Oh Nobody thought this would happen!" Masumoto cried as she bursted into tears. She just hugged Kira, and cried on his shoulder. " Im so sorry Masumoto, it wasn't supposed to end up this way. The man I looked up to, the one who I thought was the best turned out to be evil why did this happen?" Kira said as he started to tear to. They finally both cried themselves to sleep, though Kira slept over. The next morning things started to look a little better.

" How was your sleep master?" Nemu asked Mayuri when he woke up. " It has been a while that you've slept without all that stuff." She said with a smile. Mayuri looked down for a second and said " Nemu Im- he hesitated- im so sorry.". Nemu standed there in shock for a little bit.". "For what?" she asked. Mayuri looked sad, he got up and said painfully "Everything! For one the way I treated you. Your everything to me, like a daughter. I promise ill never hit you or anything again. That quincy, what was his name, Ishida really showed me I was wrong. I also want take my experiments to extreme at all. I forgot why I joined the research institute first of all. Some people are born with body deficiencies, like me, and I wanted to help them.Please Nemu do you think you could forgive me?". Nemu smiled and gave Mayuri a hug. She whispered to him " Don't worry, it'll all be ok. Dad!". Mayuri smiled but then relized the time "Well we better get going. There gonna start the first discussion on who should be the new capitans. They walked out, and Mayuri wondered what would people think, its been a while since he has shown his true self.

All the captians and there vices were walking out of a big building indicating that the first discussion was done. Kenpachi and Yachiru where walking back to 11th squad's domain when Yachiru frowned. She starting whining and mumbled to kenpachi " That meeting was so boring all Yama Ji talked about was the mark that the Ryoka left us and the incident aizen cause.". Kenpachi looked at her with disrespect. " I guess you don't understand how much Soul Society while change" he said "Some random people from earth, one a Shinigami, one a Quincy, two with powers never seen before beat several captains. And especially the Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, Beat Me! He reached bankai, beat byakuya as well. I doubt that could ever happen again.". Yachiru had inspiration in her eyes, she looked up at him and said happily "Yay you're so smart Ken-chan. Don't worry, ill try my hardest to do good!". In his mind, Kenpachi was thinking the same thing. " I'll learn all about my Zanpaktou, and then maybe I can face you again KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Captain Komura, who wasn't wearing that weird thing on his face anymore, was at the grave of Tousen's friend. He just sat there thinking, nobody knows how long he has been there. For all they knew the only time he moved in the past 5 hours was to go to the meeting. "You agree with me? This wasn't the right path for Tousen." He said to the grave. Then Shuuei sat down next to him and asked "Did you ever meet this person?". Komura nodded sideways meaning know. Komura then said "I'm sure he would not approve though. Im just in disgust about how he could team up with the menos. I know he always idoled Aizen but still.". Shuuei looked very sad, sorta like a broken sky. " I Wonder who will take there places." He said. Komura smiled and said " I think renji, masumoto, and you!". Shuuei smiled and nodded in apprieciation. " He'll come back Shuuei, just wait a bit."

Renji walked into the room where Byakuya was being hospitalized. "I know what your thinking Renji." Byakuya said with his normal cold stone face, but it was being warmed up thanks to a promise he made with Hishana. Renji asked Byakuya "Do you agree with me? Rukia should have gone down with Ichigo, I think it would have been better for her.". Byakuya nodded and said " It was her choice, maybe she see's something that we didn't. I wonder how she will be without that remarkable boy though.". Renji smilied emptily and exclaimed " Its all over! Huh…". "No. Someday we will all see Ichigo Kurosaki either here or on earth once again. Renji laughed with a smirk "Next time I will beat him!". Byakuya just laughed "If you can't beat me, can you beat him?" he asked. Renji just smiled "I haven't faught you with all my heart yet.". " I wonder who would make a better brother in law." Byakuya chuckled. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!". The grass around that hospital was greener than could ever be. Nobody know what would happen next, they had to face it one day at a time.

"Thanks for the tea Ganju, now leave me and my guest alone." Kuukaku said in a angry voice. "Yes ma'am!" Ganju exclaimed while rushing out. Kuukaku turned her chair back to her guest and said "So thank you for coming, Kuchiki Rukia. Would you like some tea?". Rukia nodded and said "Once again im really so sorry.". Kuukaku staired at her with fiery eyes and punched her straight in the face. She then yelled to Rukia "Stop to the goddamn apologies! I called you here to talk about Kurosaki Ichigo, not his look alike Shiba Kaien.". Rukia just gulped and nodded… in fear of her life. " I wonder what would be going on right now if he didn't try to save you." Kuukaku said. "Me too. Its possible that Aizen wouldn't have gotten that thing, but I would have died. Besides, Ichigo, I think well, im just glad we met. I think I will see him again soon." Rukia replied. Rukia took a sip of her Tea and sighed. "Atleast I got to see my good friend Yoruichi. I wonder how Urahara is doing." She said. She looked at Rukia like she knew that she saw him on about a daily basis. Rukia sigh/smiled as a tear drop ran down the back of her head " I wouldn't know!" she pleaded but Kuukaku wasn't buying it. Kuukaku smiled and just said "Whatever. Ichigo was remarkable, I wonder why. I wonder if we will ever know.". Rukia agreed! The two stayed there talking as the sky got more blue, what happened next was most unexcpected but for now, for just a day, they could relax. Rukia went home smiling wondering when would she see the legendary Kurosaki Ichigo again.


End file.
